


Giving Comfort (to the one I love)

by mtnofgrace



Series: 911 LS S2 Coda/Extension Fics [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace
Summary: Carlos waits up for TK after a rough shift. Inspired by the ending of episode 2.02.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911 LS S2 Coda/Extension Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191251
Comments: 17
Kudos: 208
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	Giving Comfort (to the one I love)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my best girl @jktwiw for proofing this for me. My muse would not leave me alone until I wrote this.. so enjoy and leave me your thoughts ❤

Shift had been crazy. Carlos felt like he was running from one end of the world to the other trying to make sure everyone was out of the path of the lava. Lava! He still couldn't get his head around the fact there was actually a volcano in Texas, and it was currently active. He knew TK had to be feeling just as run down as he was, but thankfully they were nearing the end of their shifts. 

He'd checked in with TK as he could, but he hadn't heard from his other half in at least two hours. Carlos had delivered food truck girl to a safe haven and just had some paperwork to wrap up. He let TK know he was safe and back at the station. When he still didn't get a response he was worried but he knew not to panic and that he was probably still on a call. 

As he was clocking out, the news came through about the 126 losing someone. Carlos felt his heart in his throat praying it wasn't one of their close friends or God forbid Owen. He didn't even let himself think about it being TK even though that traitorous part of his brain reminded him that his boyfriend was a trouble magnet. He held his breath waiting on the name, his brain considering the possibility of TK being gone too soon stealing his breath, and he couldn't help but let out a relieved breath when he heard it was Tim. He immediately felt bad about the relief he felt, but he couldn't help it. Their friends and family were still safe, albeit he knew they would be hurting. 

He debated going to the station to check on them, but he still hadn't heard from TK, and he didn't want to intrude knowing they were a strong close knit bunch. He sent TK a text letting him know he was heading home, he'd heard the news, and he was there if TK needed him. When he didn't get an immediate response he headed home with a soft sigh praying his boyfriend would be ok.

He immediately stripped and showered as had become their custom when not showering at the station to wash away all the possible exposure from the day. Clothes were immediately placed in a hamper if not straight in the washer, and they both made sure they were clean before embracing the other. It was while he was redressing in comfy clothes he finally heard from TK.

It was a simple "can I come over?" text that Carlos immediately replied "yes always," to. He knew TK knew he was welcome anytime, the key on TK's key ring evidence of that, but he knew TK. He knew he wouldn't want to burden Carlos with this, but he wanted to reassure him that he wanted to be there for him. TK asking to share the burden was a major step for him and Carlos couldn't help but be proud of him. 

He debated waiting for his love in the bedroom, but he wanted to be right there when TK needed him, selfishly wanting to feel his boyfriend in his arms. He left the house dark since it was late at night and they were both exhausted, and settled in on the stairs to wait. He knew TK would think he should already be in bed, but Carlos wanted him to know he was there in every sense of the word. 

He didn't have to wait long before there was a key turning in his lock and TK walked in, looking emotionally worn. He was being quiet as could be, but when he turned and saw Carlos waiting it was like he broke. He dropped his bag, having showered and changed at the station, and was heading straight for Carlos. He opened his arms catching TK as he all but collapsed into him. His arms came around him holding him tightly as TK's face found its way to his shoulder and his arm gripped Carlos's tightly. 

"I got ya," he whispered, his lips finding the top of TK's head. "You're ok. You're safe," he whispers as TK clings tighter. They sit there in the quiet of the house; TK taking the comfort he needs, his tears making silent tracks down his face and onto Carlos's arm. 

Carlos holds him right there just like that on the steps whispering words of comfort and promise until TK's tears have dried and only the occasional sniffle is heard. He slowly starts to pull back but stops when TK clings tighter. "Hey, it's ok. I'm not going anywhere," he whispers, kissing TK's head once more. "But I do want to get you somewhere more comfortable. Think we can make it up to the bedroom?" Carlos asks him before pulling back once more. At TK's nod he eases back enough to help TK up. He wraps an arm around him and leads him up the stairs. He strips TK's jacket and then his t-shirt, before reaching for the button on TK's jeans and pushing them off him. He leads TK over to the bed and helps him crawl in before joining him. 

TK immediately curls up in his arms and Carlos gives a sad smile as he holds TK tight and kisses his forehead. "I know today was rough," he starts his voice so soft he's not even sure TK can hear him, "but I'm here for you. Whatever you need TK. If you wanna talk about it, I'll listen. If you don't, I'll hold you until you're ready," he whispers. 

He gives TK a minute to answer, and when his boyfriend remains silent he tightens his arms around him. He starts rambling to feel the silence just wanting TK to know he's still there, wanting TK to know how much he means to him even if he's not ready to hear it. 

"I know I don't know what it feels like, I haven't lost a teammate like this, but we've all lost someone at some point and I know what that feels like. You're strong. Your team, your family are like no other and I know you'll help each other through. Just know when it feels like it's too much, I'm always going to be here. You mean the world to me babe, and I was so scared today when the news came through without a name. And I felt bad when I felt relief that it was Tim, that it wasn't one of our family, it wasn't you," he whispers, his voice hitching as he feels TK tighten his own arms around Carlos now. 

"I'm sure it's too soon, but I just…." he breaks off and TK finally unfurls himself enough to meet Carlos's eyes again. 

"Tell me," he whispers, his arms not loosening around Carlos as they hold each other. 

"I just love you so much TK. And I never want to lose you. Today was hard on everybody and it was a reminder just like the freak solar storm that tomorrow is not promised. And I couldn't go another second of this day without telling you that you are so loved…" the rest of his thoughts are cut off by TK leaning up and giving him a soft kiss. 

"I love you too, you know," he whispers with his first smile in hours. "You're the only one I thought of when I finally was done processing. I just wanted to come home to you," he whispers letting himself admit Carlos's house is home. 

"I'll always be here Tiger," Carlos says with a grin of his own. "Always." They share a few more soft kisses and Carlos can see TK has said all he's going to say tonight. He knows nightmares might come, he knows old feelings might creep in, but for now he tells his boy to sleep and knows that he'll be there whatever TK may need.


End file.
